Artemis Donut/The Tech Room
Here is the storage cupboard for my existing characters, characters I want to make in the future, and vague ideas I had one day. The title of this page is inspired by the real life "tech room", the room where theater sets are built and painted. Enjoy! Existing Baos Merana Little - the next (or not!) Rusalka from'' ...Rusalka''. 2nd year. Desdemona Schicksal - the next Devil from The Peasant and the Devil. 3rd year, even though she shouldn't be. Damien Schicksal - the next Devil from... *sigh* The Tailor Who Sold His Soul to the Devil. 3rd year, at least he's convinced so. Coppola Fantoche - the next Coppélia from um. Coppélia. 3rd year. Iridiclervaux Aurelius - the next King Chameleon from King Chameleon and the Animals. 4th year. Copernicus - the next Devil from The Snow Queen and The Jack O'Lantern. Alumnus. Ieso Solanoidae - the next Captain Dapetutto from The Tales of Hoffmann. 1st year. Ilandere White - the next White Doe from Rusalka. 4th year. Adoette White - the next Prince from Rusalka. 4th year. Clemency Charming - the next Stella from The Tales of Hoffmann. 4th year. Chiara Bergamot - the next Giulietta from The Tales of Hoffmann. 4th year. Pomelo Adagea - the next Antonia from The Tales of Hoffmann. 3rd year. Latona Zhou - the next Yutu/Jade Rabbit. 1st year. Baos That Don't Exist But Should SPOILER THINGS BELOW *i am thinking hard! *copycat is 3rd year, recently became gwen+chiara's bf at beginning of year. hes still as soulmate-concept-obsessed as ever and he probably. in the beginning really thought they were it. *gwen+chiara been dating for a bit, welcome him in, like him too, at first don't realize that he's unhappy. **they're all great friends honestly, they go really well together. **it's just that copycat is feeling restless because he absolutely adores gwen and chiara but he hasn't gotten a sign that they're his soulmates so they clearly aren't **see the thing with copycat is that he expects the soulmate thing. in an au he could have end up with them happily. but he's a bit of an asshole here so. **he basically fucks himself over because he fails to realize that his relationship was perfectly fine. however "no actual sign" -> "not my soulmate" -> "who is it, i must find them" -> catching feelings for someone else -> don't want to hurt gwen + chiara -> gets frustrated/restless, trying to think of a good time to break up because he's never been friends with his exes before -> **i thought i said he had his life together *copycat is a good kid though, he wouldn't cheat. *this paves the way for REDACTED to date gwen + chiara in the end because oh my god my galaxy brain Magpie Child *well, it's vega!! Name "A Train" Pending Basics *"there is strength in grace" *they/them *The next Rose of Evening from Rose of Evening. *2nd year. Neutral in the debate because they understand the importance of tradition and keeping a story alive, but they also deeply value expression of self and choice. pale pink infobox for the aesthetic *epithets: evening glory (moon''flowers, also a flower of evening) *Introspective (moon), Elegant (lotus, you (aka i) have to draw it), Adroit (ballet slippers) Personality *Generally rather quiet and reserved. They carefully think through their words before they say them, and have a sort of instinctual knack for knowing what to say to get what they want. Appearance * *Shimmery silver hair *Clothes **Colors: blue-black, **Motifs: lotus flowers, drowning, pearls, the moon, ghosts **Style: ethereal and , inspired a bit by runway looks. **some sort of jacket/cardigan on top that's very ghostly/floaty. very long train. **a coral pin *aesthetic inspo: lilili yabbay (the lotus, the moon, the dance!), my i, basically anything ethereal and slightly eerie * *personality **EVERYTHING BELOW TO BE EDITED **appears shy, but is just quiet. ***alternatively, intimidating. not reclusive by any means but he doesn't make himself welcoming to other people. **sage-like wisdom? **incredible emotional maturity. will put you in a chair and TALK, will know how to COMFORT people, will give friends SPACE and will read the air VERY WELL. **all around bad bitch **romanticist, dreamer **can be surprisingly playful and banter-y with his friends **despite preaching (pretty much) about the beauty of imperfection in the world and how nothing can be perfect and we can only improve blah blah blah, it's very easy for him to forget people are humans (god what a statement i just wrote). expects a high degree of perfection from everyone (including himself) **while he's prideful, he isn't arrogant. he takes criticism well. (aha can't relate) **just. slightly pretentious. just ''slightly. tiny tiny bit. **loves his friends. loves his mom. actually hates being lonely (he doesn't realize it) *appearance **some ethereal celestial being because it's in their blood **shimmery silver hair **eyes are either some pretty shade of aqua or just regular dark brown *hobbies **really into fashion (especially the process of designing + making things from scratch) **traveling and exploring places and cultures! photography goes hand in hand with this **tea ceremonies maybe? (he does hate coffee with a passion) **elegant dance-y stuff. idk ballet (ballet HURTS jesus) and chinese dance ***the eah equivalent shen yun coming in to recruit him hahaha **basically a mAn Of CuLtUrE **he really dislikes trends? not a hobby just a fun fact. Name "Copycat" Pending Basics *The next Aduan from Rose of Evening. well, that and then some. **while not destined for this role, his backstory is very similar to that of The Shadow by Hans Christian Andersen. **It was customary for Aduans to carry out the drowning part of their story at the correct age *3rd year. Sides with Rebels because of purple, mainly. No but, he's fine with either path, he's going ahead with destiny, and he just thinks purple is nice. (could also be a roybel to get that nice purple-yellow contrast) *a bi king (it's the purple) *Lively (sun), Capricious (tba), Affectionate (heart) Personality *amused, adoring, Appearance * *aesthetic inspo: the night is too dark, because he's a suave retro city boy. like, an autumn night in hong kong, long coat, expensive clothes, fancy car, amused smile. *Clothes: **Colors: **Motifs: shadows, weeping willows, wealth (gold, pearls, jewels), ghosts, bones **Style: *another song inspo: my copycat, because COPYCAT *personality **charismatic and likeable (mr. popular whooo) **just thrives around people, natural with crowds. also helps that he's pretty hard to hate. **both very amusing and very amused. ***somewhat of a jokester? he's not.. funny? how do i describe this. ***definitely not an obnoxious online comedian or a dad joke maker ***i need to clarify and elaborate but i don't even know what i myself am saying *** **he's quite lighthearted and talkative (really likes the sound of his own voice), which make people think he's somewhat immature. **surprise surprise! also hella on emotional maturity side. has a "older brother"y side to him. **back to his more lighthearted persona: impulsive, impatient, pretty free-spirited **he loves cute things (fluffy pets) and cute people and likes to take care of them. ***his instinques: must,, protecc **just has his life together man *appearance **good-looking (fair share of admirers) **really nice honey/amber eyes that go with his purple hair (did i think about someone with purple hair and gold eyes and decide to make a character? yes. yes i did) **copycat (oh curses! instinctively copies people sometimes. has to do with destiny. is his destiny a shadow?) ***so cat pupils? maybe? cool *hobbies **FOOD (this man loves food!!) he's very close with our jade bunny shua (and vega! if she ever returns) and they cook together a lot. **cats cats cats! big fond for cats **journaling/blogging. likes writing about day to day casual things **love! helps with cupid's show. he finds people in love really cute and the concept of it to be sweet. ***not to say that he has a rose-tinted view of it? definitely aware a relationship takes a Lot. ***he just wants people to fall in love man (fALL IN LOVEEEEE give it to you okay ill stop) ***unfortunately, somewhat obsessed with the idea of soulmates and really badly wants to find his soulmate, because he's sure they exist somewhere. serial dater and dumper :0 Citrus Misses *Everyone has their trios and i want a trio and more importantly they GOTTA BE BASED ON ORANGES *each one is stylistically based off of well. you know *Like all trios, they're color-coded. To stand out (and because there's really only so many colors), their concept is that they can wear whatever colors, so long as they don't overlap with each other at any given point in time. *They're known in the school for being untouchable and confident, celebrating weird holidays, and doing wacky fun activities. **Not from Wonderland, but everyone thinks they are. **Left alone to their own devices. *OKAY THEY SHOULD BE MORE OUT THERE **just. brighter, more fun!! *PLAN: upload their pages on January 17, EVEN IF THE PERSONALITIES ARENT FINISHED *I'm imagining that one hairstyle that's like round bunches of hair held by ties? Someone needs this (think emoji) Clemency Charming Basics *She is the next Stella from The Tales of Hoffmann. ''She was born into the role as the previous Stella, her father, married her mother, a b-list Charming. **Her father was also a Charming. He used to be married to the previous Lindorf, though they never had children. She died or disappeared and so he remarried. **Her family's kingdom is adjacent to Chiara's, and are allied together with a bunch of other countries (that one cluster of stars in Taurus). An important fort in their history is Fortress 2112 (nice). *4th year, born on May 7th. Enjoys her destiny but Rebel due to opinion on the matter. Her closest friends are Rebels, after all. *Rooms with Melo, which is how they met. *Charming power is that she sometimes bursts into song randomly, and background music plays for her. But like, a marching band comes into existence (through a firework-esque explosion) or maybe a stereo does, or a guitar. They firework out of existence after she's done. This refers to the romcom trope of serenading someone with music. **She's a soprano and really enjoys singing but this sort of power is kind of. not helpful oftentimes. *Distinguished lesbian. *Mellifluous (music note), Sensible (scales), Mischievious (evil but if we get a joker then yea) Personality *Very composed and rational person. She's one to think things through carefully before acting. *Assumes the "older sister" position in her group. Responsible person, plans ahead and is pretty neat. *That doesn't mean she dislikes anything unplanned though. Can be playful sometimes, when she wants to relax from being serious all the time. *Confident in herself, prideful of her identity. appears really humble on the outside though. *No-nonsense really. She has a lot of patience and is pretty peaceful but she won't take any shit. *Stubborn! Goes hand in hand with the arrogance. She usually won't back down from her ideas on what's the best course of action. *Smooth talker! Not an awkward person, and can fix awkward situations. Appearance *Shortest of the group at 5'5", and relatively skinny. *Medium length black hair with bangs. *Pale skin, dark blue eyes. She wears contacts; they're naturally dark brown. *Taiwanese *Basic outfit- hmmm a mix of fishy dots (dark) and lipstick electric boogaloo. **hairstyle is the piled up bun with two sticks sticking into it from That look **jacket and peplum from fish. jacket is cropped, padded shoulders. **peplum over romper sort of deal from boogaloo. **stockings (dark with polkadots??) and open toed heels. **motifs: music stuff so the music lines (staffs i cant believe i forgot what these were called) Chiara Bergamot Lim Basics *She's the next Giulietta from ''The Tales of Hoffmann. Rebel in the destiny debate as she doesn't want to die, plain and simple. *4th year, born September 14. *Rooms with Gwen. *The name Chiara means "light, clear". Giulietta steals reflections and shadows in exchange for diamonds. They're all sort of connected with light. Bergamot is a type of orange, and her kingdom is known for citrus crops. *Her family is high-tier royalty. Their kingdom is known for their citrus crops. Chiara herself got a bunch of fairy gifts as a child, one being enchanting looks. Literally. **This helped start her modeling career. She enjoys modeling, like the attention, the nice clothes. She would have chosen to continue this career if not for her destiny. **Okay. As a famous kid model, without a destiny at that, she was scouted (by Dorothy Ci hush hush) to become the next Giulietta. She herself was eh on a destiny but >:( at dying. However, her family accepted for her, and just kinda. pressured her to take it on. **Not on good terms with her family and dislikes them. She doesn't show it though. To them at least. Constantly complains about them at school and her parents don't do the spying on their daughter with birds or whatever thing so her friends knows of her dislike. *She avoided Ieso at first, but they became friends later. Currently, their relationship is strained after a discussion on destiny because Ieso insists on going through with destiny and Chiara doesn't want to die so "nearly threw hands with a 13 year old". *Used to be cheer captain until Faybelle toddled along. Has intense rivalry with her as vice captain. *She gets a lot of suitors and whatnot but she's already happy with her gf and bf. *Functional bi. *HOBBIES **Modeling- would have continued with this as her main career. Still does it, just not as often. **Acting- she also really enjoys acting, and has starred in movies a few times. She would have also wanted to continue acting. **Singing- taking singing lessons, enjoys singing. **Cheerhexing! *Alluring (crown), Hostile (snake), Headstrong (fist) Personality *Chiara's kind of aggressive, but in a good way? *Knows what she wants, knows how to get it, can be rude in the middle of trying to get it, but will apologize afterwards. *She means well, but she's so easily insensitive to other people. Again, she'll apologize if you bring it up to her. *Very menacing and intimidating aura! *She gets annoyed easily if the environment doesn't feel right, and often gets migraines or nausea. She doesn't understand why this is but she actually has undiagnosed sensory issues and is just. Constantly put into the worst possible situations for it. High strung, but good at making sure not to take her frustrations out on people around her. *Confident, lets her talents get to her head a bit though. Kind of spoiled but she also hates her family so she's working on unlearning these sort of things. *Undeniably generous. She's not like Clerval, where he takes his own time to help people. But she likes to throw money at her problems, and other people's problems. She doesn't like to bring attention to this and have her reputation profit off it, as she doesn't want to end up like her parents. *A determined gal! Most studious, though Clement gets the best grades ("Fairy gifts are cheating!"). Appearance *Really tall! She's 5'9" and wears heels constantly so she's usually at least 6 feet tall. *Athletic body type! Buff!! Her bf and gf do the jumping meme with that one soccer player. *Chiara's often mistaken to be the oldest of the Citrus Misses because she has a very cool and classy aura. *She's Korean. *She has medium toned skin and blue-green eyes. *Her hair is dyed gold with naturally wine red roots. She styles it in precarious curls over her right shoulder. *Square jaw, pointy nose, intimidating/regal look, dark eyebrows *Dresses in fancy designer things to flex on us all. Usually wears long fitted pants. Basic outfit: Lipstick inspired? **motifs: shiny/sparkly/reflective fabrics **long gloves, long pants **knee-high boots with heels (scary,,) **sash tied around waist **sleeveless turtleneck crop top Pomelo Adagea Basics *She's the next Antonia from The Tales of Hoffmann. Rebel in the destiny debate. Resents Dorothy (Ci). *3rd year, born July 31. *Rooms with Clemency, how she met her. *Pomelo is a type of citrus, and the "melo" part brings to mind melody, music, singing, which Antonia does. Her friends call her Melo. She's actually from Chiara's kingdom. They had a rough relationship at first because Pomelo would constantly be too formal with her but now they're close. *Adagea is a made up word. Ok so some backstory: Act 2 of The Tales of Hoffman is based on The Cremona Violin by Hoffmann, in which Crespel is a violin maker. kinda. A violin's strings are tuned to four different notes, the letters of which are G, A, D, E. Her last name only contains those letters. Adagea also resembles adagio, a word referring to music performed in slow tempo. *As a kid she was a budding child artist, who recently signed onto a record label. She got scouted (by guess who?) for the Antonia destiny. Since her family was struggling economically, she accepted. After all, the nice Fairytale Authority lady said they wouldn't struggle anymore if she said yes. **Melo didn't know that she was targeted especially for the reason that they were in poverty. **She was informed of the dying part later. Was super dismayed, but resolved to go through with it. **Raven did her thing, so Pomelo aligns as Rebel. *A cheerleader! Originally Chiara was going to appoint her as captain after she left because nepotism but Faybelle exists so. *At one point she was selectively mute, as it was singing that killed Antonia and she didn't trust the destiny magic given to her. Always paranoid that it would kill her before destiny, and so resolved to stop talking. **She didn't start talking again until she went to a witch and made sure she would be indestructible until destiny time. Backfired slightly, she feels no pain now. Almost passed out from a large cut once, since she couldn't feel it at all. *HOBBIES **Singing used to be one of them. She still does it nowadays at charity events, but for a while she was deathly afraid of it. **Charity, always helping raise money for something with her food sales. likes to help others, who aren't as lucky as her. **Slushies and frozen yogurt! she just really likes these sort of drinks and learned how to make em. sets up froyo fundraisers a lot. **Cheerhexing! hell yeahs *Lively (orange), Self-conscious (theatre), Loyal (heart) Personality *At first meeting, she's very timid. She warms up quickly though, if given the chance. *Energetic personality! *Can be pretty unaware of her surroundings sometimes. *Self-conscious about fitting in with all these important people. Hopes she isn't too annoying, tried to portray a more elegant side of her when she started EAH but she's more comfortable being herself now. *She might go too far with her jokes and not realize she's making someone uncomfortable. *Protective and loyal of those who she cares about. It's to the point where she'll refuse to believe that her friends or family could ever do wrong. *Melo's incredibly frugal. Habits from her childhood. She's very environmentally conscious too. *A germaphobe! She carries hand sanitizer and alcohol wipes with her at all times. Appearance *She's at average height, 5'6" usually! *weak as hell man. She's been accompanying Chiara to the gym recently but gives up easily *Short hair, dyed a soft orangey pink. *Light skin, and bright, gleaming chartreuse eyes *Basic outfit: Where's Waldo+fishy dots (pastel version) **colors: red and white (duh), soft oranges and greens **motifs: violins, citrus, **style: cute? **suspender skirt (no panel at the front though) **long-sleeved top, form fitting, cuts off a little bit after elbows. **shorter socks and heels. **sheer overlay jacket. modeled after nana's white and pastel purple outfit. one side has a long puffy sleeve, the other side is sleeveless with a big bow on top. cuts off in the front like the jacket of the magnolia hanbok suit from love nikki. **Bow on top of head, vaguely resembling cat ears. Other Concepts Elle Woods Rip Off- still doesn't make sense but this isn't Ilandere sorry A DR. COPPELIUS!! PLEASE I NEED IT (@brain) More coppelia kids while we're at it tbh a character who's entire look is inspired by "Face" Someone named Ephemera. Someone named Chiara cause I think that's a cool name. I realize she exists but. another one edgy skunk haired girl named Sara who's a safari explorer?? crimey person?? and also like 7 but she's too cool for school. white even though she was 6 year old me's self insert?? that's sad Snack Company (name pending *guy who started it made a deal with desi to make his snacks famous *overnight success duh *his soul is gone though lol hello new ceo *snacks modeled after asian junk food stuff *logo/mascot is puppy nomming away Actual Fanfiction *copp arc- Four Laws **divided into three sections, and one prologue+epilogue chapter (fourth/zeroeth law) ** Fanfiction (You Know What) *every world is connected. well, perhaps not connected, but they all exist the same. *however, the characters seem to be self contained. the ocs are merely vectors for the story, it seems. an oc can become one person in one series, and another in another. they're the same character, but not the same person. **spiderman meme is avoided because they rarely ever meet. we only get vague references, because the series are not connected. Chronology *This is Not the Place to Joke Around *A Flower Has Blossomed *Pick and Gather the Pretty Words *Four-Tres-Two-Uno Uno-Two *Going, Going, Gone *The Dried Up Sea *Turtle and Crane *Recording *Chiring Chiring *Oh Summer Summer Summer Summer *Breathlessly This is Not the Place to Joke Around *Specialized Videotape Technology is founded, and their budget really sucks. all they have is hard work and a green screen. A Flower Has Blossomed *The dangerous development of what is to become the bane of Synapse's existence, told through passing conversations of the unknowing local high school students. Pick and Gather the Pretty Words *hanahaki-esque?? maybe?? smth smth comparing words to flowers, words sticking in your throat, confessions The Dried Up Sea * salt and sand and glass and gale *the ship is stolen, so now the water comes back in a flood of vengeance *''tears'' Turtle and Crane *Synapse's very own Specialized Videotape Technology decides to rebel (against what? pastels?) and fuck shit up. Recording *press and play, loser *the actress of 432112 has a backstory. *makeup Chiring Chiring *Three motorcycle gangs. Many telephones. One city. Chaos ensues. *Doesn't seem to take place in Synapse, but I'll make sure it's the same universe. **A city about a 30 minutes drive from Synapse, called Gallia. yes, this very same Gallia of second sunsets. **Dark and edgy (more so than Going, Going, Gone) in a realistic manner. Going, Going, Gone was like glamorously dark, Chiring Chiring is grittier. Oh Summer Summer Summer Summer *abducted by aliens?? trapped in a garden of fake plants and animals?? feasting?? the thing in the sky?? pillow fight?? *sunflowers Not Yet Existing But I Like *Dance of the Thirteenth Month (lilili) - ethereal, alien, perf(ormance)ect beings and their abandoned temple. (you know that hiraeth aesthetic? partially smashed marble sculptures, massive chandeliers dripping pools of iridescent wanter, ionic plinths, wind chimes, literally all white) *When I Take a Step, Thorns Appear (name subject to change, but i like this quote) (obv from That)- some soulmate au things. *Fast Pace, because it's a good thing. probably going to be a creepy, poetic one shot. **set in the actual city-esque city of synapse. **black and white film, crackling noises, smooth jazz *A Question of the Canvas- EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK IT IS yea baby we going BEYOND **when looking back on this, i did not know definitively what i was referencing. must be changed, i can't be confused. **seriously, is it what i think it is??? **I DON'T KNOW **what does BEYOND MEAN **oh wait. 'q'uestion and canvas? ***ok so it's just a title no story here yet. *black widow - arf arf?? **oh this is easy. * Charming Babes? *Other Es- Essential, Encouraging, Entrepreneurial, Energetic, Endearing, Enigmatic, Esteemed, Enthusiastic, Entertaining, Enthralling, Epicurean, etc. so many E kids *The V Charmings- Victorious, Venerable, Vivacious, Vigorous, Virtuous. Venny and Virch are twins?? *The Y charmings??- Youthful? *The Z charmings- Zealous, Zen, Zesty(???), Stories I'd Love to Use *The White Doe/The Doe in the Woods *The White Duck *The Raspberry Worm- raspberries!! *The Shifty Lad- ?? what a great name Chinese Folklore man these are great *ROSE OF EVENING LETS GO *THE PRINCESS KWANYIN AND LUSAN DAUGHTER OF HEAVEN MAKE ME CRY EVERY TIME *The Weaver Girl and the Cowherd- bring Vega back?? I miss my magpie daughter *Houyi and Chang'e- the version where chang'e actually means well ok i like happyish endings *Wu Gang- https://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Chinese_Stories/Wu_Gang *meh Category:Subpages